


This Night

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: This is just a Glorfindel/Thranduil PWP story.





	

He could have anyone this night, he knew. All night long he had seen the yearning eyes and glances that were cast his way, wordlessly inviting him over. Beckoning, whispering, they wanted him this night. Glorfindel would smile in an almost apologetic nod back to the others, denying every invitation. It was not for them that he was interested in this night. No, his eyes and his desire burned for someone else. However, the one he wanted was always a step or two ahead, just beyond his reach. The other would slip beyond him, or would disappear, enveloped within the crowds that had gathered for the festival this night in Imladris.

All through the night, Glorfindel would catch the gleam of long silver hair, and if he was lucky, he could see the shine within the depth of emerald eyes. It was Thranduil that Glorfindel wanted this night, craving him like he had never craved anyone else before. The pursuit this night was intoxicating, and enthralling. It was maddening.

How many eyes had Glorfindel avoided as he drank and danced around the merrymakers this night? Male and female, both, he avoided their inviting glances at him, eyes only instead on the one who seemed to keep slipping just beyond his grasp. Any other time he would have gladly indulged in their worship of him, but not this night. Thranduil was here in Imladris, but only for a few more days, and Glorfindel knew that he had to have him this very night.

Thranduil would never be described as the easiest to pursue. He was far too distant, aloof even, but yet, he was astute enough to understand why eyes would linger on him. Cruelly to those who would lust for him, Thranduil would only ignore those who wanted him. No one ever seemed good enough for Thranduil, it seemed, and the whispers of why had filled the idle gossip over the years. It certainly had this night, as many a willing partner had been turned away. It was madding, his indifference, but strangely that very aloofness was thrilling to Glorfindel, driving him on this night to be by the King's side.

Glorfindel knew that he would enjoy his hunt of Thranduil. Conquests that were easy, as fun as they were, simply failed to produce the thrill that Glorfindel craved. Those that evaded and eluded his advances, excited him, igniting the enticement of a fun challenge. And Thranduil had so far been the greatest challenge that he had ever lusted after. All night long he had evaded him, masterfully even, and it was only just a couple times that the Greenwood King had even acknowledged his presence. A polite introduction, a playful nod, and that had been it.

And just now when Glorfindel had managed to catch his eye, Thranduil had briefly held the gaze, but then he suddenly turned, disappearing behind a group of chatting merrymakers. Glorfindel followed him, but that group enveloped him before he could reach Thranduil, pulling him into their conversation, as he slipped away from him once more this night.

\------

Thranduil wasn't entirely as aloof as everyone thought that he was. In truth, he had noticed every glance that had came his way, and he could hear the gossiping that went on around him. Tonight he had heard their admirations of him, their whispers of invitations. Over the years, he had learned to ignore what was being said about him, and he little cared for the wanton and lust filled compliments that came his way. Other people mattered little to him as the years of his long life wore on. This however, was not because he was detached or did not crave contact with others, but was instead the simple fact that most people did little to excite him.

But tonight, something different had stirred in him, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He had seen and known Glorfindel through the years. Although he was handsome and wise, Glorfindel had never stirred his interest or desires. They had remained as distant diplomats, engaged in political dialogue or random chatter when ever their paths would cross. But this had all changed now. He had caught the gleam within Glorfindel's deep blue eyes, and he knew that Glorfindel wanted him. The desire that Glorfindel had for him was evident in his body language, it burned in his deep blue eyes.

Thranduil smiled to himself, for tonight Glorfindel had ignited his own lust. What once had been deep and hidden within, now burned within his heart, exciting him, driving him. He wanted Glorfindel this night, but only on his own terms.

He turned to see that the crowd had swallowed Glorfindel. It was time to put his plan into action. Thranduil went to fill his wine goblet as he let his plans run through his mind. He had decided that he had had enough of this party, and without looking back, he headed to Glorfindel's bedchambers.

Finding the room was a bit of a challenge, but his memory finally kicked in, and he pushed the heavy door open. The room was dark, save for a slither of moonlight that gleamed through an open balcony. Although delicate almost, the light seemed to beckon him in, leading him to where Glorfindel slumbered. He stepped in almost cautiously, heart pounding, as the heavy door closed behind him.

It took him a little time to find and light some candles, but once he did, the room instantly illuminated, washed in the warm candlelight. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light, Thranduil scanned the room. The room was tidy, organized, even more so than his own chambers, as if the militaristic nature of Glorfindel craved some sort of order in his life. He instantly felt at ease, as the room was inviting, and comfortable. He placed his goblet of wine onto a nightstand, while he let his other hand run along the soft bedding.

Disrobing to his naked form, Thranduil seated himself on Glorfindel's bed. Smiling to himself, while he thought about just what he would be doing to Glorfindel this night, he rummaged through a night stand by Glorfindel's bed, finding exactly what it was that he knew he would be using later this night. Relaxing on the bed, Thranduil didn't mind the minutes that ticked by. He sat in waiting in Glorfindel's room, knowing that the other would come here when he finally would grow tired of his searching.

\---------  
The festivities were showing no signs of dying down, but to Glorfindel, the party seemed lacking now. Thranduil was nowhere to be found, and the idle chatter did little to entice him. He searched around the countless people, and despite his inquires, no one knew where the Woodland King had gone. Exasperated and ready to admit his failure this night, Glorfindel retreated to his chambers. He paused at the door, sensing that someone was within. Curiously, he opened the door and his eyes went wide. What should have been the return to comfort and serenity was met instead with the object of his desire displaying himself naked on his bed.

Glorfindel froze, before he stepped further in, closing the door behind him. In his surprise and with being caught of guard, he swallowed hard, feeling his mouth run dry. What game was this now where the one that he had been hunting had now bested him, and was making him feel strange in his own chambers?

But there Thranduil was, sitting on his bed in waiting, sipping from a goblet. His deep green eyes bore into him, steadfast, hungry even. His silver hair and alabaster skin were awash in the warmth of candle light. He was alluring as he was cryptic, and he did not say a word to explain the situation. His eyes were wicked and gleamed with a certain haughtiness.

Glorfindel could feel his heart beat faster, and although he had not been the one to lure his prey into his chambers, finding Thranduil smirking at him on his bed aroused him more than he had ever felt before. This was more then he could have ever imagined.

Thranduil continued to keep his silence, and he continued to sip his wine, while his eyes burned with his hunger for Glorfindel. Glorfindel's confusion and his understanding of being bested awoke his own arousal.

“You took your precious time.” Thranduil spoke in a harsh but playful tone, scolding Glorfindel as if they had a prior agreement to meet this night within his bedchambers. His eyes were glowering, but were inviting, stormy as if to personify the desire that was mounting within him.

“What….what is this? What are you doing?” It was Glorfindel who played dumb, not yet believing what he saw. Was it not he that needed to lure and seduce Thranduil this night to get what it was that he wanted? But yet Thranduil was before him, displaying his glorious body to him. It was Thranduil, and not he, who was fully in control of this situation.

He wanted Thranduil, but this he could have never imagined. Even though this was not how he had planned getting Thranduil into his room, Glorfindel liked what he saw. He felt his heart beat faster, and heat rushed to his groin. He grew ever more intrigued and his own arousal grew. He wanted this and was willing to relinquish control, just so that he could have a taste of the Woodland King.

Thranduil could tell that Glorfindel was receptive to his presence here, and he wondered if Glorfindel would struggle to resume control. Despite Glorfindel's warrior persona, Thranduil was just as strong. He was a king, and was use to people bowing to his whims. He would have Glorfindel fully under his command, wantonly begging for his release in the end. The ideal enticed him, and he smiled deeply before he sipped from his goblet again.

“This is exactly as it seems, my dear Glorfindel. I will have you this night.” Thranduil finally responded to the question. His voice was low, purring almost, while he motioned for Glorfindel to come closer.

He watched through his deep green eyes as Glorfindel came to stand by him. And his presence was intoxicating, soothing to Thranduil's mind and heart. He smelled of pine and musk, and the scent was alluring and inviting. Thranduil breathed it in deeply, enjoying the close proximity to the one that he so desired now. He sat his goblet aside, and he could see that Glorfindel was worshiping his body, and he pouted, feigning annoyance.

“Why is it that you get to devour me with your eyes, yet I do not yet enjoy your beauty? Strip for me Glorfindel, and show me what it is that drives so many to fall under your command.”

Smiling with the anticipation of where this night was going, Glorfindel did as Thranduil commanded. He watched as Thranduil drank him in with eyes, while he slowly removed each article of clothing. He was becoming fully aroused by his surrendering to Thranduil's will, and he was enjoying it. When finally he had removed his tight trousers, his heated member bobbed out, showing just how enticed he was by Thranduil's beauty and his proposition.

Thranduil's tongue slid over his bottom lip, and he moved over, inviting Glorfindel to join him on the bed. It took all of his willpower not to just grab Glorfindel right then and there, but control was Thranduil's game, and he wasn't yet ready to have Glorfindel.

“Down!” Thranduil bade him, and Glorfindel lay down on his bed beside him. He looked up into Thranduil's green eyes to see that the other was studying him, taking in the sight of his naked body.

“Beautiful.” Thranduil hummed to himself, as he let a finger run down from Glorfindel's ear and then further down the side of his throat. “You are beautiful indeed. Despite your arrogance, I will have you tonight Glorfindel, and I will enjoy just how sweet you are.”

Just earlier this evening, Glorfindel had thought that he was the one who would be in control of seducing Thranduil. It had been him that was planning everything this night, hoping to lure Thranduil into his chambers where he could ravage him throughout the night. But now, it was Thranduil who had pinned him down, and whose wicked hands were teasing a nipple, while his lips were sucking at his very delicate ear.

“Tell me that you want me, Glorfindel. Let me hear you say it.”

“Ugh...yes..Thran...” Glorfindel tried to utter a coherent response, but Thranduil had moved his mouth lower, and was sucking and then flicking his tongue around the other nipple. Glorfindel's nipple hardened, igniting his tongue with its heat. He then pulled the nipple into his mouth, pushing it with his tongue, until Glorfindel was panting, with shameless, needy moans escaping his lips. Thranduil focused on the sounds, enjoying the breathy moans that sounded like music to his ears.

“Yes, Thranduil. Yes, please. Please….I want you this night.” Glorfindel begged between his moans of pleasure.

Thranduil stopped sucking when he heard those words, smiling as he looked up to see Glorfindel's face awash in pleasure. It was a breathtaking sight, his beauty, and Thranduil felt a kindling in his heart that he had almost forgotten. Comforting and welcome, yet at the same time he could feel his reserve start to melt within the flames of his desire. His soul fluttered, and his mind filled with the comfort of feeling another again after the numberless years of his solitude. Glorfindel felt right in his arms, and his soul felt a peace and a calm, despite just how much his body was coming undone with the weight of his excitement and his arousal.

He slid his hands up his sides, feeling Glorfindel's strong and toned torso. Thranduil was gentle at first with his exploration, tentatively moving through the uncharted planes of skin beneath him, but soon, his strokes were bolder, fueled by his hunger for Glorfindel this night. The skin beneath his fingers came alive, heating with the stimulation of his caresses. It was a delicious heat, and Thranduil could feel himself melting into Glorfindel's form. The sounds and sensations were tantalizing, and his fingers continued the exploration of the one beneath him. Glorfindel's abdominal muscles were strongly defined, and Thranduil enjoyed running his fingers over them, messaging into them, learning all that he could of this body below him, enjoying the wonderful sensation of touch.

Glorfindel, as well, was mirroring Thranduil's movements, losing himself within the exploration of Thranduil's body. His hands and fingers kneaded into Thranduil's back, and he let his fingers brush against the soft angular planes of Thranduil's face. The skin was soft, smooth, and warm, burning almost as it came alive with the king's growing arousal. Glorfindel loved how Thranduil looked at this moment, face awash in a slight blush, fueled from his arousal.

Thranduil saw a gleam in Glorfindel's eyes, and he paused before he moved closer to Glorfindel. His face hovered next to his, pausing to take in the beautiful sight of Glorfindel, who was completely surrendering to his want and his need. His mouth moved, uttering soundless words, and his eyes were half-lidded, as if to personify his lust.

Moving his lips beside his flushed ear, Thranduil whispered. “I had you dancing around the party tonight, chasing after my shadow. Your want for me was so transparent, it fueled my own desires this night. I will have you, Glorfindel. I will have you shuddering under my touch. You are mine tonight Glorfindel, remember that.”

Leaning down, Thranduil planted a kiss to Glorfindel's soft and sweet lips. The kiss was gentle at first, allowing both of them to get used to this new sensation with each other, but soon, Thranduil was the one in control. He pulled at Glorfindel's bottom lip, then captured the upper one as well, before he slipped his tongue into Glorfindel's mouth. The kiss turned even hungrier, with a passion that came from them both. Thranduil's tongue pressed against Glorfindel's, and Glorfindel opened his mouth wider, allowing greater access. Not breaking away, they continued to explore each other's mouth with a hunger.

The kiss finally broke, for need of air. Glorfindel breathed deep, moaning a little as he pulled away. He felt as if he were floating on the clouds, and his heart pulsated as if in rhythm with his own burning desire. Thranduil did not let him stay away for long. He pressed down, kissing him again. Glorfindel moaned through the kiss, his arousal growing while he allowed the tempting kiss to feed his excitement, and pierce through to his heart. It was a kiss like no other, and Glorfindel could not have known just how sweet the taste of the Woodland King truly was.

The kiss was not enough, and Thranduil let his left hand run down the side of Glorfindel's leg, pushing it away from the other. Slipping down between his legs, he settled in perfectly, as if they had made love before. His erection brushed against Glorfindel's, sending pleasure up his spine and down to his toes. Both could feel just how hard and hungry the other was, and the heat that was between them was overbearing. Both of their cocks ached for contact, and slowly, each was surrendering to the lust that was consuming them. Unable to keep his control, Thranduil started rubbing against him, rocking his hips as he rubbed against Glorfindel. The friction was delicious, hardening both their lengths further.

“Ah, ah...mmmm.” Glorfindel purred, as he let the deep and needy sounds escape from his throat, close to coming undone from the intense pleasure that he was feeling. As delicious as the friction was, he ached for more, and his cock weeped pre-come.

Thranduil leaned down, whispering into Glorfindel's ear. “You like that?” His voice was sultry, seductive, and was nothing like the cold and aloof King who ignored all others. “You want more?”

“Ah, yes, Thranduil. Yes!” Glorfindel breathed, turning his hips upwards to create the friction that felt so good to them. “This feels so good.”

Thranduil took in the words, smiling, before he pulled away from Glorfindel, disconnecting from the warmth and the friction of their connection. But before Glorfindel could protest his absence, Thranduil had leaned back, and continued placing kisses on Glorfindel's lower torso, igniting the delicate skin just around his erection. His mouth moved down his navel, warm tongue flickering and sucking over the toned muscles and hot skin. While Thranduil's mouth worked Glorfindel's lower torso, Thranduil used his hands to massage his inner thigh. He, however, ignored Glorfindel's fully erect member, that was throbbing and seeping with his want.

“Thranduil…..” Glorfindel moaned, voice pleading and begging for him to pay any sort of attention to his weeping cock. He spread his legs further, inviting him to take him, hoping that Thranduil would suck his throbbing erection.

“Yes. Oh, yes! Please! Please!” Glorfindel moaned. His words came out breathy, and he gasped every time Thranduil moved his mouth closer and closer to his member. Thrandul, however took his time, drawing out his wicked foreplay, driving Glorfindel wild with his need and want.

Finally, after what seemed like a long and drawn out tease to his aching cock, Thranduil finally pressed his mouth to the underside of Glorfindel's member, running his tongue from base to tip, up and down several times, eliciting the sweetest of sounds from Glorfindel.

The moans that Glorfindel made when Thranduil finally took his member into his mouth were unabashed and throaty, deep and needy. Thranduil found a good rhythm, moving the cock in and out, deeper each time he took it in, as he was driven by the wanton sounds that were escaping Glorfindel.

But just as soon as that had started, Thranduil had removed his mouth. He ignored Glorfindel's whimpers of protest, as he sat upright. Straddling Glorfindel, who remained laying on the bed, Thranduil ran his finger over the slit of Glorfindel's cock, collecting as much of the pre-come as he could. He rolled the hot and sticky fluid between his two fingers, before he moved his finger to Glorfindel's mouth.

“Taste yourself, my lusty one. Suck my finger clean.”

And Glorfindel did, taking the King's digit into his mouth, sucking his own essence. Thranduil kept his finger in Glorfindel's mouth, and he slowly adding more of his fingers in. Glorfindel sucked them clean, coating them with his saliva.

While Glorfindel sucked his fingers, with his other hand, Thranduil had managed to open a vile of lube that he had found earlier. He dipped a long finger into the bottle, coating the digit generously with the oily fluid. With Glorfindel's eyes glued on him, he ran the finger around his opening, before he pushed the finger into himself. Moving his finger up and down, Thranduil slowly began fucking himself, moaning a little as he imagined what Glorfindel's cock would feel like fucking him hard and deep. Withdrawing his finger, he then dipped more into the bottle of oil, inserting two and then three as he scissored and worked his passage, preparing himself for the impressive cock that jutted and twitched beneath him, responding to every action that he made.

“Thranduil.” Glorfindel moaned, watching the erotic scene unfold before him. Thranduil was fully engrossed with fingering himself, and had thrown his head back, exposing his elegant neck. Glorfindel heard a growl come from Thranduil, and his cock twitched more, as his finger had brushed against his own prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his core.

“I need you.” Thranduil purred, his voice dripping with his desire and lust, his own fingers were no longer able to please himself. He needed more. He needed Glorfindel's cock inside him now.

His eyes alone moved Glorfindel to coat his throbbing erection with lube, and once he had finished, Thranduil lowered himself onto the hard and weeping cock. Slowly he inched his way down onto Glorfindel's cock, enjoying the intense and burning pleasure he felt as Glorfindel filled him. Glorfindel's cock was thick and hot, and Thranduil's passage was tight and receptive. Both moaned in unison once Thranduil was fully impaled.

Thranduil rolled his hips forward, slowly, as he let himself become accustomed to the cock that was stretching and filling him. It burned within him a pleasure that he had swore had never felt as good than what he was feeling now. As he grew more accustomed to the girth and heat of the cock that stretched him, he increased the pace, with Glorfindel matching him. He needed more, and his body screamed at him to increase the pleasure that was penetrating through his entire body.

“Move. Ah. Ah….deeper. Deeper!” Thranduil managed to say his commands, voice shacking however with the intense pleasure that ran through his body as Glorfindel began moving even deeper within him. He entire body shivered with ecstasy, and all coherency vanished as he surrendered to the intense pleasure that he was feeling.

Glorfindel smiled as he finally was able to take control this night, although in honesty, he was still acting on the commands of the Woodland King. He moved his hips up to thrust hard and deep into Thranduil's tight passage, trying his best to not only satisfy his own pleasure, but also to please the demanding Woodland King. He set a steady rhythm, and the sound of slapping flesh on flesh combined with the moans from both.

As he pumped in and out of Thranduil's tight passage, Glorfindel reached his hand to grasp Thranduil's hard and throbbing erection. Gasping purrs rolled from Thranduil's lips, low and throaty, expressive of just how much he was enjoying it. The delicious sounds were almost too much for Glorfindel, and they driving him on and on.

“Glorfindel, Glorfindel!” Thranduil cried, urging him to fuck him more and harder. “More...more!” He cried as Glorfindel was making him come undone. Glorfindel slammed harder into Thranduil, trying to appease the demanding king, and he stroked him in time with his pumps.

“Feels...so...good. You are so tight, so good.” Glorfindel responded.

Thranduil continued riding Glorfindel hard, who in turn thrust his hips up, deeply, harder and harder, pounding into Thranduil. He was driven on by Thranduil's moans of pleasure, and he could feel the tight passage responding to the stimulation, while he hit Thranduil's prostate over and over. Finally, Glorfindel reached up for Thranduil, pulling him down by his hair, so he could give him a bruising kiss. Thranduil bit his lip before pulling away, and he rolled his hips harder as he rode him.

Unable to control the mounting pleasure that pulsated throughout his entire body, Thranduil's head went back, and his eyes closed before he screamed out his release. Glorfindel immediately followed suit, unloading his pleasure in spurt after spurt, deep into Thranduil. With the release of his orgasm, Thranduil rolled beside Glorfindel, breathing heavily as he rode the aftermath. Beside him, Glorfindel as well panted, heart pounding as if it would explode within his chest.

"That…was…. ." Glorfindel began to say as he turned to Thranduil, but it was Thranduil who finished the statement.

"Delicious. I know. It is true, my dear Glorfindel, what is said of you. I will not leave your valley in disappointment. Except....."

Thranduil's deep green eyes closed, and he sighed. "Except, I think that I shall."

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil for an explanation.

"What I mean Glorfindel, is that I have not had a lover like you in a very, very long time, and I shall miss having you at my disposal when I leave."

Glorfindel laughed, a little surprised with Thranduil's words, but pleased with what he heard. "And I as well shall also miss you, Thranduil. I could have had anyone this night, but it was only you that I wanted."

Thranduil didn't respond, but he smiled, and he nestled his head closer to Glorfindel.

They remained by each other, as the night wore on, engaged in conversation. And then once they had grown tired of conversation, they happily repeated their lustful tryst long into the night.

/end


End file.
